Look Who's Coming To Dinner!
by justgreat
Summary: The Byers family have a guest for their evening meal


LOOK WHO'S COMING TO DINNER!

This continues from my last Stranger Things fan fic Will's Revelation and I hope you will enjoy it and send any feedback.

Sheriff Jim Hooper sat at the table in the dining area of the Byers residence enjoying the chicken dinner Joyce Byers had cooked that day. Joyce's two sons Jonathon and Will were also at the table eating their own meals. Their mother had invited Hooper over and while they did their best to be friendly and polite they were a little weary of his presence.

The sheriff turned to Joyce and told her, "You are a first rate cook, I must say." He then turned his attention to the boys. "I hope you guys appreciate your mother and what she's doing for you. Since your father left she's had to cope entirely on her own and I think she's doing a great job."

Joyce replied, "Their father is a total jackass if you want my opinion. Sorry to say it, boys, but it's the truth. He thinks of nobody but himself."

Hooper smiled. "I'd have to agree. How are things with you, Jonny? Everything okay at school?"

The older boy nodded. "Pretty much I guess."

"That's good to hear. What about you, Will! How have you been feeling since we got you out of that creepy place?"

The thirteen year old thought for a moment and then said, "Sometimes it's like I'm back there again but it's all in my head I know."

Hooper told him, "A head shrink would say it's a post tramatic effect of your experience. Don't worry, kid, what you went through would make a grown man piss himself-excuse my language, Joyce-but don't let it screw you up forever. In time you'll forget it ever happened and you can get on with your life."

The boy replied, "I sure hope so, sheriff, and thanks for getting me out. I couldn't have lasted any longer in there."

The big police chief said, "You're welcome but it's my job to save people you know and don't forget your Mom. She was there for you too." He turned to Joyce Byers and told her, "You know, I think I could help you patch up this place again. I know you wrecked that wall because you were desperate to find Will but this house is in need of some general repairs and I wouldn't mind spending a few hours a week to restore it. They can spare me at the police department, not much is happening right now."

To this Joyce exclaimed, "I couldn't ask you to do that, Jim." Both of her sons were a little taken aback when she used the sheriff's first name.

Jim Hooper grinned at her. "You don't have to. I am more then willing to lend a hand if it's okay with you and your boys."

The woman of the house thought for a moment and then said to her guest, "If you want to it would be much appreciated." She addressed her children. "Isn't that right, you guys." Neither of them objected so they all agreed to this.

Once dinner was finished Hooper assisted Joyce with the washing up and the Byers boys were left alone upstairs where they watched the small portable TV in Will's room. A new show called The Six Million Dollar Man had started airing. All kids stuff compared to what happened in their hometown of Sawkins.

As they watched Jonathon said to his little brother, "I'm not sure I like the idea of that sheriff being around here all the time. Next thing we know he'll be moving in here and he and Mom will be getting hitched."

Will replied, "Why would that be so bad? Mom needs a guy in her life and our own Dad is no good. He's a pretty good guy you know, he got me out of that awful place."

The big brother nodded. "Yeah, I know all that but I'm not sure I like it." They could hear the sound of an engine as Hooper's squad car drove off into the distance. They decided to end the discussion and just watched the programme in silence.

Next day on the way to school Will met up with his buddy Mike Wheeler and told him about the events of the previous day. He informed him, "He asked me how I was doing and I said I sometimes thought I was back in that world again, that's all I told him. I never mentioned anything about Eleven, honest I didn't, Mike!"

The other boy replied, "That's good, we don't want him knowing too much. Watch what you say around him, Will. I think he's there to spy on you and your Mom and your brother."

To this Will said, "I hope you're wrong but I'll be careful." They rode on to school.


End file.
